


Fall For Me, Kurapika!

by Luscythe



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luscythe/pseuds/Luscythe
Summary: A shut-in, a can-be-found-anywhere average student, and what's worse, socially awkward...No men could be compared to your husbando in terms of intelligence, beauty...yes, BEAUTY, he's sinfully beautiful. You've since long, lost your interest in real life men as Kurapika outshone them all. 'Oh,' you thought while staring at your home screen, with Kurapika as the wallpaper, 'I'm gonna be single forever.'And yet, astonished, you found yourself in a familiar mansion the very next day, still in your pyjamas, your phone (consisting tons of Kurapika's images which you treasured for dear life) was thankfully beside you...."Who are you?" standing behind you, he asked. You turned around to see a pair of grey orbs, and for once you're glad that your body pillow didn't manage to make it here........because Kurapika was right in front of you._______________________Transferred from Wattpad....this story is probably trash compared to all the other works here.May contain spoilers or whatever, if you haven't read the manga.If there are any mistakes, correct me since I want to improve.
Relationships: Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**I Should've Worn a Sexy Pyjamas**

Somehow, you woke up and found yourself in Nostrade's mansion (refer to summary), but to your dissatisfaction, you didn't end up in Kurapika's room.

'Oh dear lord, I would prefer meeting Kurapika in a more favourable condition.'

"Who are you?" He asked, obviously puzzled.

"......" You stared at the blonde blankly, words failed to form as you felt your cheeks heating up, partly because of how gorgeous Kurapika looked, and the other part was due to you still in your pikachu pyjamas. It's goddamn embarrassing!

'Thank god I'm wearing a bra.' Absurdly, that was the first thing that came to your mind.

Seeing he's not getting a response, Kurapika walked towards you, but halted when you scrambled out of his way, trying to speak up but bit your own tongue in the process. 'Idiot!!!' You thought to yourself.

You knew your first impression was done for, and mentally slapped yourself for who knows how many times before another voice snapped you out of your chain of thoughts. "Kurapika, why are you standing in the hallway? Is something wrong?"

That voice...Melody? You looked over and saw a short figure, with dark brown or maroon hair on the sides and protruded teeth, no doubt, it's her.

"I was walking back to my room when she appeared out of nowhere. She seems confused as well." Kurapika stated before looking at you, staring into your eyes, "You don't seem like an intruder, as far as I'm concerned, none carry out their jobs in nightwears..." he paused for a bit before muttering something, too soft for you to hear, but you guessed he was implying that you didn't even know how to use nen.

In other words, you're just a harmless bug.

Little did he know that you're busy calming down your racing heart while he was talking. So, you weren't listening to him at all. Oh poor boy, he wasted his breath.

Then, you remembered Melody had the ability to listen to heartbeats and panicked. Looking at her frantically, you prayed with all your might that she wouldn't expose your feelings. Not now, you pleaded using eye contact.

"Your face is all red, are you alright?" The sudden question from Kurapika made you jump in surprise. Averting your gaze, the two words, I'm okay, came out only as a weak squeak. You had embarrassed yourself countless times in front of people, but never once you felt like jumping into a hole so badly, the situation was too awkward and mortifying.

'Just kill me before he thinks I'm retarded.'

'Oh wait, I think he already does.'

\-----------------time skip-----------------

The feeling of gratitude towards Melody wasn't actually new, she's helped Kurapika a lot, so you always thanked her from the bottom of your heart. But now, you respect her even more for saving you from further self (image) destruction.

"Thank you...for..you know, just now....yeah..." Scratching the back of your head, you thanked Melody sheepishly. Melody suggested that you rest in her room for a while and calm down before Kurapika could 'interrogate' you further, so here you were, in a clean and tidy room, more importantly, you're temporarily out of Kurapika's sight.

"Do you know him?"

"Ah?" You stiffen upon hearing that, 'this isn't good' you knew she would ask it sooner or later, but you're still far from prepared to answer it. "You were very excited just now, weren't you? Your heartbeat, it sounded like you've known him....no, us for a long time."

A few minutes passed by, for what seemed like ages to you, yet you kept quiet. You wanted to give a reasonable explanation, racking your brain like mad but to no avail. Even if you spilled out the truth would she believe in you?

You decided to change the topic "Erm, may I know what year is it now?" You roughly knew that the succession contest arc happened around year 2001. (I went to check the timeline, if it's wrong so be it.) .....Determined to stop him from shortening his own lifespan, just for a stupid cockroach. "It's 2003, why?" You almost screamed.


	2. Cockroaches Are The Worst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually, I'm a little bit lazy to copy and paste it here. The latest chapter on wattpad is chapter 16 or 17, excluding 2 a/n chapters.
> 
> I omitted all author's note.
> 
> Sorry if it's bad.

'Damned cockroaches.'

You knew very well that it was Kurapika's own decision, but still you blamed yourself for not being able to do anything. On the bright side, he survived the voyage.

The thought made you heave a sigh of relief.

You managed a smile and replied "Oh, it's nothing...". As much as you liked your pyjamas, walking around in it wasn't especially a good idea, not with your crush around. 

Since your wardrobe remained in another world, far from your reach, you asked Melody if you could borrow any clothes.......and of course you're not thinking of wearing Kurapika's clothes, not at all!!

Like hell you'll admit your shameful desires.

After much thought, you decided to borrow Neon's clothes which were now stored in the basement. Would they even fit though?

"This is crazy." Disordered heaps of boxes occupied almost half of the basement, each fully packed with dresses and the sort. The sight was just too jaw-dropping. 'Rich bastard.' You mentally scolded before opening one of the boxes............and screamed. 

"What happened?!" You could hear Kurapika rushing down, a hint of panic in his voice but you're too preoccupied to actually care.

"I'm really sorry..." You apologized to both Kurapika and Melody. Earlier, you freaked out because a cockroach, yes, a stupid cockroach landed on your hand while you were opening the box. Trying to shake it off, you swung your hand back and forth with such speed that could possibly break the world record....but then it started flying around.

That didn't help the situation at all.

"So it was just a cockroach? And here I thought someone got hurt. Anyway, I'm glad you're safe." Kurapika said after he's dealt with the cockroach.

You almost melted when you heard the last sentence. But thinking logically, it's probably meant more for Melody rather than you. It made you feel a little jealous.

"More importantly, what are you guys doing here?" He questioned, fixing his gaze on you. Your heart skipped a beat. It's hard to not stare at Kurapika, to hug him, play with his hair and to.......ahem, nevermind.

"We're trying to find some clothes for..." Melody paused halfway, and looked at you. Before she could continue, you blurted out, a little too loudly, "y/n!". You couldn't help but get nervous around Kurapika, and your rusty brain will then cease to function properly.

"Y/n, was it? You don't have to be so nervous around me as I won't hurt you." The observant blonde stated.

As a matter of fact, you wouldn't mind at all if he used his chains on you. Aww, how you wanted to cleanse your brain with gallons of holy water......

"I'm Kurapika, nice to meet you."

'KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAXXGXHXHH'

........................time skip..........................

'To think I used to laugh at those people.....yet I'm no different from them eh?'

Staring at your right hand, you finally understood why people refused to wash their hands after a handshake with their favourite idol. 'This is so dumb.' You criticized yourself.

"Y/n? Are you done?"

"Y-Yeah. Al..most..."

Looking at the mirror, you realized some drastic changes in your features. 'Oh my god, I look so beautiful right now, oh god look at my hands, smooth skin! Silky hair! Wait a minute......why in the world am I still flat?!' Surprisingly, you now look like an average anime girl, it felt like every part of your body was upgraded....well......all except one.

That fact almost made you cry.

Still, you had to 'praise' Neon for her peculiar taste in clothes. You briefly wondered how she died, and about the phantom troupe. After hours of rummaging through endless clothes piles, you finally found something suitable to put on, and no it's not a dress, god knows how much you hated skirts and dresses except for weddi.......oops you got sidetracked.

"Thanks." You thanked Melody again once you got out of the bathroom. "You're welcome." She replied with a smile. "If you appeared sooner, we would have left, and you'd be trapped in this mansion." "Huh?" Confused, you waited for her to continue. "We're leaving this place. Haven't you noticed? There's no one other than us in this huge mansion."

Your mind went blank.

"...Basho?" "He left this morning. So you do know us, don't you?" 

You covered your mouth on reflex, curse your own stupidity. At last you nodded, giving up. "Please don't tell Kurapika..." your voice faltered. "I won't." Another smile. Touched by her kindness, you accidentally let your guard down....

"....Melody?" 

"Yes?" 

"Is Kurapika........still.......single?"

It was a dumb question, but it was what mattered most, to you.


	3. Tag Along? Freeloader?

You closed your eyes, and anxiously waited for Melody's reply. "Yes, he is." You let out the breath you were holding and squealed with excitement. 'Hey, someone's still around.' Suddenly, you remembered you're not alone and struggled to regain your composure. 

Now that they're leaving, you must think of a way to glue yourself to the cute blonde. 

Finding a way to go back was in your not-to-do list. But how? To be frank, you didn't seem to have any redeeming qualities, nor could you supply him with any money. Hell, he didn't even need any. 'Lemme think...' Communication? You sucked at it. Cooking? Nope, you'll just roast the whole kitchen. Fighting? Nah, you bet Kurapika could kill you with just a flick of his nen-coated finger. Singing? It'd only be an ear-rape session.........

You ended up sulking in a corner. 

'I'm useless.' You silently sobbed. Of course, Melody was still around and heard those dramatic changes in your hearbeat. Still deep in your thoughts, you failed to notice how Melody was trying to hold her laughter, and that Kurapika had entered the room.

"Is something wrong?" Turning red as a tomato, you shook your head vigorously. You stood up hastily, but stumbled as your legs went numb from all the crouching. Luckily, Kurapika caught you before you could have a wonderful contact with the cold ground. 

'A cliche movie scene.' 'Warm.' 'His scent.' 'I'm gonna die.' Random thoughts popped into your head, your brain had gone haywire. It's a miracle you didn't get a nosebleed.

Somehow, Melody decided to help you. "I'm still looking for the Sonata of Darkness, she won't be safe with me. If it's not too much to ask, can you take care of her until she finds a way to get home?" That's right, a perfect excuse to stick with him! Why didn't you think of it before? "Where do you come from?" "-insert place here-" There was a rare moment of silence before he answered "Never heard of it."

You couldn't believe your ears when Kurapika agreed to Melody's suggestion. Things were going too smoothly......it's weird!

Knowing Kurapika, he would never agree to bring a stranger with him so easily. Feeling doubtful, you stared intensely at him, with an eyebrow raised. Burning your gaze into him, you unknowingly sent a chill down his spine. Kurapika shifted uncomfortably before clearing his throat. "I guess we should've asked for your opinion, y/n." You gave him a thumbs-up in response.

\------------------lovely time skip-----------------

"I'll lead you to the nearest police station and see if they could contact your family members." After bidding goodbye to Melody, you're now ALONE with the Kurta. You had to suppress the urge to push him to the ground.......and....? To just stare at him all day, nothing else, really! 

'I knew it.' Maybe he's treating you as some kind of lost child who's desperated to go home to her mama. 'They're not gonna be of help dude.' Nevertheless, you decided to play along.

You felt overjoyed when the police couldn't contact any of your relatives or family members. Contacting someone living in another freaking world?? Not possible! But then, if you'd gone missing, how would your parents feel? And your friends, would they worry abou......you realized you didn't have any. 

The policemen and even Kurapika looked troubled. 'It's now or never.' Repeating it in your heart, you turned to look at Kurapika and managed your best 'please don't dump a helpless girl alone in an unfamiliar place' face. Staying by his side was your top priority, but that meant you're becoming a freeloader......

Hm? Pride? What's that?

"Maybe....they'll appear, when, you know, travelling..." You pointed at yourself, and then at him. 'Kill me.' You regretted for not honing your social skills. It's already worse than a kindergartener's, yet further regression occured when you spoke to the blonde. "I see. For your information, I'm heading to Whale Island to visit a friend of mine. Since I promised Melody I'd look after you, it's irresponsible of me to just leave you here." To think that your plan worked!

Eh, did he just say Whale Island?


	4. You'll Be Gon, And I'll Be Gone.

Two weeks had passed since you boarded the ship to Whale Island. 

Starting from yesterday, Kurapika changed out of his suit and put on his usual tabard. 'Looks good in both..' You drooled over him, gaze drifting from his chest to his waist, and to some other alluring parts of his body. 

Why didn't anyone make a move on him? 

You didn't understand how anyone could not fall head over heels for the handsome blonde. 'Or he rejected them all. What if he's not even interested in women?' （￣□￣；）

You vaguely remembered fanfics of Kurapika with Leorio......Oh god, please, no.

During this period, Kurapika visited you from time to time, checking on you. Sometimes he would try to talk to you, but you'd just end up stuttering or ruining the conversation. Otherwise, you would be spacing out and didn't hear what he was saying.

There was once you were so focused on reading a book that you didn't notice him coming in, then shrieked in surprise when he called your name. That was humiliating.

He came over today as well.

"Is something bothering you?" Noticing how you were staring at him again, the Kurta thought you weren't used to his current attire. A slight blush formed on your cheeks as you shook your head, pausing your mental debate on Kurapika's sexual orientation. "...going outside." You pointed at the door before going out.

While enjoying the cool breeze on the main deck, a small island came into view. Thinking back, Gon couldn't use his nen anymore, right? Must've sucked. "We'll be there in about 10 minutes... Yes, sorry to trouble you, Gon." 

You heard the door creak as Kurapika walked out, he's talking on the phone. After saying goodbye, he hung up and told you to get ready which you happily obliged. 

You waited patiently as the ship docked, then got off in a jiffy. "Kurapika!!" You heard the energetic boy shout, waving at Kurapika from afar. Looking around, you guessed there were few actual residents living on the island, even though it's largely visited as a small port for fishermen. 

No skyscrapers, less traffic, and fresh air.......you're liking it here already. "Hello, I'm Gon!" The spikey haired boy was still wearing a tank top and green shorts, but he'd grown so much taller. Heck, you even had to lift your head in order to talk to him."Y-y/n." 

He beamed so brightly that you felt like wearing sunglasses. 

"I'm back!" Gon introduced us to his aunt, Mito. You noticed there were exercise books lying on the table. It seemed he was studying. "You met your father?" Kurapika was conversing with Gon when he told him about his father, Ging. They then proceeded the seemingly endless conversation, topics switching regularly, but you couldn't find a way to join their conversation.....they're treating you like you're invisible. 

'So I'm made of glass.' Although this frequently happened to you in school, you never got used to it. In fact, you hated it as you actually liked talking. Alas, your 'friends' never talked about novels, anime, informative things nor interesting facts, only boys, men, or males.

It shook you to the core when some of them were clueless about how chicken (or other birds) eggs were fertilised prior to the formation of the egg, not after the hen laid the eggs.

Feeling down, you went into the washroom and decided to lock yourself in there for a while....

'I have to charge my phone soon.' You spent your time scrolling through your gallery, looking at Kurapika's images, admiring each and every one. Your mobile data wasn't working, as well as all other online apps even if you did connect to a free wifi. 

"Y/n? Are you in there?" There was a knock on the door. You didn't pay attention to the time and accidentally stayed for too long, at least long enough for them to take notice. 'Shit.' Quickly, you flushed the toilet and washed your hands, as an act, before opening the door. 

You didn't expect to see Gon beside Kurapika. He looked extremely worried "Did you eat something bad? Don't worry y/n, I'll go fetch some herbs for you!" He rushed off into the forest before you could stop him. 

You felt bad for the innocent boy.

However, Kurapika stared at you silently with his arms crossed. That obviously wasn't a good sign. You gulped and avoided his gaze, lowering your head to look at the ground. In the end, he just sighed and ruffled your hair. "Mito-san said dinner is ready." 

Ehhh? Was he taking pity on you for shutting yourself in the washroom? You needn't any! "N-not hungry." Your stomach growled in protest, earning a light chuckle from Kurapika. "Are you mad?" "N-no." For once, you dreaded his keen observation. "...Already used to it." You muttered under your breath before heading towards the kitchen.


End file.
